Mundos Difrentes
by KarolinaSCullen
Summary: Nada preparia a la pequeña Bella para todo lo que le tocaría vivir en sus primeros dos años de vida, ser una hija no deseada, una decisión que cambiaria su vida, una visión que la salvaría y un ángel que aunque venia de un mundo diferente llegaría para transformar su vida en infinita felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Nada preparia a la pequeña Bella para todo lo que le tocaría vivir en sus primeros dos años de vida, ser una hija no deseada, una decisión que cambiaria su vida, una visión que la salvaría y un ángel que aunque venia de un mundo diferente llegaría para transformar su vida en infinita felicidad.

Capitulo 1. La historia comienza.

Renée POV.

Esta historia comienza hace 3 años atrás, yo Renée Dwyer era una simpática adolescente de 17 casi por entrar a su adultez se podía decir q lo tenia todo, mis padres aunque no eran ricos tenían un estilo de vida bastante cómodo. Cabe mencionar q eran bastante recatados se mantenían al margen de cualquier escandalo.

Una noche de diciembre mis padres como algo extraño me permitieron asistir al cumpleaños de una amiga, pasamos un rato bastante agradable a eso de 10 decidí irme ya era tarde y no estaba acostumbrada a estar fuera de casa aunque Forks era un pueblo tranquilo todo podía pasar y vaya q paso. Decidí caminar no estaba lejos de casa la noche estaba clara y no hacia tanto frio, no me di cuenta q me seguían solo sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y una mano tapando mi boca el pánico empezó a consumirme cuando era arrastrada hasta el bosque.

Las mismas manos que antes me atraparon ahora tocaban mi cuerpo con desesperación no sabia quien era solo podía oler una mezcla entre alcohol y cigarrillos sus ojos estaban oscuros y sus pupilas dilatadas, rogué al cielo q alguien me ayudara pero la ayuda nunca llego luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad ese sujeto se marcho dejándome en medio del bosque sola, con la ropa destrozada y mis ilusiones destruidas. Camine el resto del camino a casa como si no existiera, la casa estaba oscura por lo que supuse que mis padres estarían dormidos entre con cautela y sobre la encimera vi una nota de mama – "estamos en casa de tu tía volvemos a media noche", fue como bálsamo para mi alma no podía decirles lo que pasaba.

Me metí en la ducha dejando que al agua se llevara toda mi desdicha frote con violencia mi piel tratando de borrar de ella las caricias del hombre que me había robado la vida, Salí cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerme me metí en cama tomando una pastilla de las que mama usa cuando se siente histérica y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños. Las semana siguiente no me sentía bien debía haber pescado algo estomacal me sentía mareada, cansada y vomitaba muy seguido un nuevo miedo recorrió mi cuerpo llevándome a un farmacia por uno de esos test de embarazo el cual para mi mayor desdicha dio positivo estaba embaraza. El mundo se me vino encima esto no podía ser peor, ese niño no tenía la culpa no podía simplemente matarlo así que decidí tenerlo y darlo en adopción cuando naciera una vez mas guarde silencio ese mismo silencia que había reinado en mi vida el ultimo mes.

Como era de esperarse el tiempo paso y mi embarazo se hacia mas notorio cada día, esa noche mientras cenábamos decidí hablar- papa, mama tengo algo que decirles- mi corazón latía a mil por hora- que pasa Renée que nuevo capricho tienes ahora?- pregunto mi padre sin siquiera mirarme- no es un capricho, estoy embarazada hace 3..- mi padre no me dejo terminar de hablar lo vi levantarse de la mesa y tomarme por el brazo me subió a rastras a mi habitación y me lanzo contra la cama- recoge tus cosas, te vas de mi casa- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- papa yo- tu nada mocosa te vas ahora mismo, tu ya no eres mi hija- y sin mas se dio media vuelta y me dejo sola, hice lo que me pidió recogí lo que mas pude entre al baño por cepillo de dientes al salir encontré sobre mi cama un sobre que tenia escrito-"perdóname por ser una cobarde"- dentro del sobre habían 4000 dólares, por lo menos de algo me servirían.

Tome un autobús a port angeles, me di el lujo de rentar una habitación en un hotel medio decente y comprar un periódico para buscar un empleo y alguna pensión donde establecerme, y por una vez el destino estaba de mi parte conseguí una pequeña pensión donde pagaría 500 dólares al mes y un trabajo en una librería donde ganaría 2500 dólares mensuales así que para mi era mas que suficiente, los meses siguieron pasando y mi embarazo avanzando un 13 de septiembre nació Isabella Marie Dwyer era increíblemente blanca y hermosa tenia los ojos verdes, por medio de la dueña de la pensión decidí quedarme con ella la señora Kate era amable y trataba bien a la nena. De vez en cuando recibía un sobre con algo de dinero así que suponía que era de mi mama.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Bella nació la Sra. Kate así la llamaba, habían sido los peores años de mi vida a pesar de tenerla en mi vida el dolor de haber sido violada y abandonada por mis padres me consumían, ese día decidí ir a tomar un paseo tome una mochila donde coloque lo que mas pude de la ropa de Bella, su certificado de nacimiento y sus registros de vacunas, tome un taxi de regreso a Forks hacia dos años que no iba le pedí al conductor que me dejara a la orilla del camino tome a Bella en brazos y camine unos metros hasta un amplio claro. La verdad era hermoso tendí la sabana y la coloque sobre ella le di un poco de jugo y la observe reír como nunca quizá alguien la encontraría y la haría feliz podría darle todo lo q yo no, tome las pastillas de mi bolso y vacié en mi mano el contenido del frasco no se exactamente cuantas eran solo se que las tome todas. Tome a Bella en mis brazos y la arrulle hasta que se quedo dormida podía sentir como el estupor se abría paso en mi cuerpo me deje caer en la sabana mientras cerraba mis ojos y la muerte me tomaba en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Su llegada. Edward POV. Vivir con 6 vampiros era algo difícil siendo el único soltero del clan debía soportar sus arrumacos a cada instante un momento familiar viendo películas podía convertirse en todo un desastre. A pesar de eso vivíamos cómodamente sinceramente mas que cómodos, mi familia adoptiva tenia suficiente dinero como para vivir 100 vidas mas, estábamos en la sala viendo una buena película Alice una de mis hermana salía de la cocina cuando se quedo estática Jasper voló a su lado tomándola de la mano- Que ves Alice?- pregunto- en mi mente podía ver lo que ella veía- están en el claro- quien esta en el claro Alice- pregunto Carlisle mi padre y el jefe de nuestro clan- una mujer y una niña, la mujer parece estar muriendo- respondí sabia lo q ella veía- se acerca un oso hasta ahora no parece notarlas pero si lo hace va a atacarlas- los ojos de Esme, mi madre se veían desorbitados parecía querer llorar aunque no pudiera, sin siquiera dar tiempo a nada salió al claro podía leerlo en su mente quería salvar a la niña en su vida humana Esme había perdido a su único hijo eso la llevo a suicidarse y lo hubiera logrado si Carlisle no la hubiera encontrado.

Todos corrimos tras ella, al llegar al claro podía verse la escena tal cual Alice la había visto sobre una sabana habían dos cuerpos una mujer la cual estaba a punto de morir y una niña cuya piel pálida dejaba ver claramente el carmín de sus mejillas, tenia las mejillas llenitas y los labios carnosos su cabello era chocolate con ondas que caían sobre sus hombros, debía tener unos 2 años. La mujer debía ser su madre no era mayor se veía bastante joven, vi a Carlisle acercarse a ella revisándola como medico- señorita- la llamo, pero ella no respondió con cuidado la sacudió y ella atontada abrió los ojos- eres un ángel?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa- solo déjeme morir, no quiero estar mas en este mundo- pude ver en su mente todo lo había sufrido había sido violada, sus padres la habían abandonada al enterarse de su embarazo- ha sufrido mucho- dije en voz baja- Carlisle me miro entendiendo lo que decía- solo cuide de mi Bella, ella merece una familia, una vida feliz yo no puedo dársela ya no tengo la fuerza- Esme tenia las manos en la boca tratando de contener los sollozos- prométalo por favor- susurro la mujer, los ojos de Carlisle viajaron a los de cada uno de nosotros buscando respuestas todos pensamos lo mismo.

Lo prometo- susurro, con una sonrisa en los labios la mujer dejo este mundo Rosalie mi hermana también tomo la mochila de niña dentro de ella estaba el certificado de nacimiento, el registro de vacunas y ropa- se llama Isabella Marie Dwyer- dijo Rosalie- nació el 13 de septiembre, ósea que su cumpleaños es hoy- susurro con un dejo de tristeza en voz, sabia lo que pensaba esa niña había perdido a su madre precisamente hoy. Rosalie así como Esme siempre quiso ser madre y para ellas esta era su oportunidad, solo había un problema ella era humana- hay que hacer algo con el cuerpo- Dijo Emmet- no debemos hacer nada no podemos arriesgarnos que busquen a la niña- dijo Esme y todos sabíamos que tenia razón, así que armamos la escena dejamos a la mejor como estaba aunque suene cruel algún animal terminaría con ella. Cerca de ella dejamos la chaqueta que Isabella llevaba y un zapato más adelante, con cuidado Esme la tomo en brazos ella seguía dormida ajena a todo lo que ocurría Rosalie tomo la mochila y salimos rumbo a la casa. Los pensamientos de todos eran muy diferentes, la esperanza brillaba en Rose y Esme, Emmet ya planeaba todo lo que jugaría con ella, Jasper se las ingeniaba para controlarse pero estaba bastante emocionada por este nuevo miembro de la familia, Alice esa enana solo pensaba como decorar la habitación y en todo lo que debía comprar, Carlisle llamaba a Jenks para un pedido especial necesitaba tramitar la adopción de Isabella y que legalmente fuera una Cullen.

Y yo, yo solo tenia una necesidad de mantenerla a salvo libre de todo peligro, al llegar a casa la pequeña despertó abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes examinando todo- es hermosa- dijo Esme sin poder ocultar su alegría- sus ojitos se fijaban en todo observaba cada uno de los vampiros a su lado fascinada sin una gota de temor, su mano se poso en el rostro de Esme mirándola con devoción- monita- susurro todos estábamos atónitos era norma q una niña de dos años hablara- tu eres bonita- le respondió Esme- ella volvió a mirarla quito su mano del rostro de mi madre y lo poso en su barriguita- comer- volvió a decir todos nos miramos, los ojos de todos estaban exasperados- es humana- dijo Carlisle- los humanos comen- volvió a decir- Rose revisa la mochila quizá haya algo para que coma- Emmet, Jasper vayan al supermercado con Alice y traigan todo lo necesario comida, biberones tazas todo lo que una niña de dos años necesite- de inmediato todo se puso en marcha vi a mis hermanos salir e la casa afortunadamente Rose encontró unas galletas y jugo en la mochila, los ojos de Isabella se posaron en mi una leve sonrisa cruzo sus labios y la vi estirar sus brazos hacia mi. Creo que quiere ir contigo- dijo Esme sonriendo acercándola a mi, ella seguía con sus bracitos estirados así que con cuidado la tome en mis brazos la calidez de su cuerpo calentó mi frio corazón miro mis ojos como si quisiera desarmarme, como alguien tan frágil y pequeño causaba este tipo de efecto- tu munito- me dijo colocando su mano en mi cara- tu eres mas bonita- le dije- hora de comer dijo Esme la lleve en mis brazos a la cocina y la coloque sobre la encimera- quieres intentar tu darle de comer?- me dijo Rosalie, yo solo asentí tomando la galleta y ofreciéndosela ella abrió sus labios acercándose a ella- lica- dijo dando saltitos sobre su trasero- es adorable- dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina- acabo de hablar con Jenks, como siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarnos dentro de 10 días tendrá todos los documentos de adopción y Bella será nuestra- Esme se acerco a besarlo sumamente emocionada- solo 10 días y serás una Cullen muñeca- le susurre, bella termino su galleta y su jugo Rose la tomo en brazos y se sentó con ella en la sala a ver televisión.

El huracán Alice llego 10 minutos después cargada de un todas las cosas que se puedan imaginar, traía una cuna, un corral, asientos para el auto, bañeras, biberones y pare de contra- Alice creo que te excediste- Edward no seas tonto aun me faltaron cosas, lo mas importante es que traje la comida para Bella. Eran alrededor de las 4 cuando Rose le dio un baño a Bella era increíble como en tan poco tiempo estuviera tan adaptada a nosotros y nosotros a ella, llevaba puesta una pijama de Hello Kitty rosa y en el cabello dos coletas se veía adorable. Emmet estaba en el suelo jugando con ella y su risa invadía toda la casa. Mi corazón inexistente hubiera latido desbocado al oírla Isabella había llegado para alegrar nuestras tristes y muertos días. A eso de las 8 Esme le preparo un biberón, para llevarla a dormir se supone que los humanos deben hacerlo nosotros no dormimos ni un minuto, se lo acabo en un dos por tres parecía tener sueño pero no había forma ni manera de hacerla dormir había pasado por los brazos de todos y la frustración pintaba en sus rostros. Una vez mas sus ojos se posaron en los mis y volvió extender sus manitos hacia mi- tómala Edward quizá se duerma- dijo Alice sonriendo, vi en su mente a Bella dormida en mis brazos me acerque a Rose y extendí mis brazos ella salto a ellos acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho. Un suave bostezo salió de sus labios se froto los ojos y se acomodo en mis brazos comencé a tararear algo sin sentido, mientras sus ojos se cerraban hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

Subí con ella hasta la habitación de Esme para dejarla en la cuna, en mi mente vi a Alice riendo- no funcionara- pensó, la verdad no entendía a que se refería suavemente la coloque sobre la cuna una vez que mis brazos abandonaron su cuerpecito sus ojos se abrieron algo parecido a un puchero se formo en sus labios acto seguido las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Esme y Rose ya estaban a mi lado mi muerto corazón se estrujo la volví a tomar en brazos y tomo con sus manos mi rostro acerco sus labios a mi mejilla y dejo un beso en ellas, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios- hay no- dijo señalando la cuna- con tu- dijo señalándome, mire a Esme y ella asintió suavemente- esta bien muñeca hora de dormir- volvió a acomodarse en mis brazos hasta quedarse dormida, esa noche Isabella durmió en mis brazos.

La mañana siguiente llego rápido para mi Bella había dormido por primera vez en mis brazos y no se había despertado ni una vez, a eso de las 7 sus verdes ojitos se abrieron perezosos y sus labios me dieron la mas hermosas de las sonrisas coloco sus manos en mi rostros como si de esa manera pudiera decirme algo- monito- susurro- buenos días muñeca- le dije besando su frente, en un cerrar de ojos Esme llego para bañarla y cepillar sus dientes, yo hice lo mismo en mi habitación y baje para encontrarla en la cocina con un cuenco de cereales mientras reía de las payasadas de Emmet. Esa niña se había convertido en el sol de nuestros días. Los días comenzaron a correr así como las semana, casi un mes después de la llegada de Bella Carlisle recibió la llamada de Jenks disculpándose por la demora las cosas con los papeles se habían complicado un poco pero finalmente ya Bella era una Cullen, esa tarde Carlisle volvió del hospital con todos los documentos que acreditaban a Bella como una de nosotros nos reunimos en la sala ella estaba en brazos de Rosalie jugando con su cabello mientras esta le hacia caras graciosas- Familia ya esta pequeña princesa es legalmente de la familia- dijo Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa la cual nos contagio a todos- la coartada es que una prima lejana de Esme murió y se la dejo en custodia- dijo mirándola y ella sonreía con ternura- Jenks no cree que allá problema alguno pero pienso que es mejor mudarnos un tiempo para no levantar sospechas sobre la niña y de donde vino- dijo con seriedad yo sabia que no los abría la familia de la muchacha nunca supo de la existencia de Bella- creo también q es lo mejor- respondí- a donde vamos?- pregunto Jasper, seguido del grito de Alice que sabia a donde íbamos igual que yo- Es perfecto Carlisle imagina todas las cosas hermosas que comprare para Bella en Londres.

Todos reímos por las ocurrencias de Alice, esa enana solo pensaba en las compras no podía negar que a mi también me entusiasmaba Londres es una ciudad muy rica en cultura y cosas por ver seria perfecto para Bella. Esa noche Esme y Carlisle se encargaron de todos los detalles para el viaje, Emmet jugaba con Bella mientras los demás empacábamos para partir dentro de 2 días a la velocidad que íbamos terminaríamos en poco tiempo ver a Emmet con Bella era un espectáculo ella estaba sentada sobre su espalda cabalgando como si fuera su poni y el la hacia carcajear con sus ocurrencias, los ojos de Rosalie expresaban amor puro había volcado en ella sus deseos de ser madres y la niña la adoraba. Cuando llego la hora de dormir rose la llevo a cambiarse y bajo con ella para desearles buenas noches a todos, se despidió con besos y se acerco a mi tomo mi mano y dijo- monito, vamos.. Dormir- y sonrió derribando todas mis murallas- vamos muñeca a dormir- le dije tomándola en brazos, subí con ella y la recosté sobre mi pecho colocando una colcha de por medio para que mantuviera su cuerpo alejado de mi fría piel en seguida se acurruco en mi pecho y se quedo dormida. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Esme sonriendo ante la escena- tengo la seguridad de que ella será alguien muy especial e importante en tu vida- susurro- ya lo es- respondí besando su cabeza.

- **Hola niñas aqui esta el segundo cap la verdad no se si les esta gustando la historia o de verdad la odian. porfa solo dejenme sus rr para animarme a seguir. no estoy segura cada cuanto actualice pero tratare de que sea una vez por semana, un beso..**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Londres.

Los días siguientes pasaron volando me encontraba colocando a Bella en el asiento para bebes en el carro de Carlisle

- donde vamos- pregunto Bella, Esme la miro con ternura y dijo- vamos de paseo muñeca nos subiremos a un avión.

Sus ojitos se abrieron grandes y dio saltitos en el asiento creo que la dejamos mucho tiempo con Alice. Al llegar al aeropuerto pasamos por seguridad sin problemas Bella iba sobre los hombros de Emmet mientras el le mostraba cada cosa que veía ella tenia una conexión especial con cada uno de nosotros, Emmet era su juguete favorito podía pasar el tiempo que fuera en su propio mundo, Esme era la ternura le cantaba canciones mientras la bañaba y podía preparar cualquier plato para complacerla, Rose era su otra mama como ella la llamaba se sumergían en un silencio cómodo mientras ella la peinaba y Bella jugaba con sus rubios cabellos, Carlisle era el papa que cualquier niña desearía cada vez que llegaba del hospital el se la llevaba al estudio y le contaba lo que había hecho y ella la observaba como si fuera la mejor historia, Alice podía pasar horas haciéndole ropa y peinados aunque a Bella no parecía desagradarle se emocionaba cada vez que la veía llegar ya que significaba algo nuevo para ella, cuando estaba tensa o molesta por algo corría a los brazos de Jasper que con sus ondas tranquilizantes aliviaba sus pesares ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al jardín se sentaban juntos bajo un árbol y el le contaba historias de la guerra hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Y finalmente yo, no sabia que tenia esa niña que podía ponerme a sus pies con una sonrisa a la hora de dormir corría a mis brazos y me pedía que la llevara a dormir siempre tarareaba para ella hasta que se quedaba dormida así la colocara fuera de mi cuerpo ella buscaba con sus manita hasta que me conseguía y se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, Esme tenia razón ella seria muy especial para mi aunque todavía no sabia en que sentido pero indudablemente lo al avión con las carcajadas de Bella a todo pulmón Emmet no paraba de hacerla reír, nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos Esme se acerco a Bella y le pregunto

- hola princesa, con quien quieres ir- ella nos miro a todos y estiro sus brazos a Jasper este la abrazo y dejo un beso en su mejilla

- quieres una historia?- pregunto, ella sonrió- si historia- y se acomodo en sus piernas, poco después que el avión despego se había quedado dormida Jazz se acerco a mi asiento con ella en brazos

- esta intranquila- la tome en mis brazos sonriéndole a Jasper y la acomode sobre mi pecho. Durmió todo el viaje, faltaba como una hora ara aterrizar cuando se levanto diciendo que quería comer, Carlisle le pidió a la azafata un poco de fruta y jugo para que comiera algo Bella devoro todo y volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho.

Al desembarcar del avión nos dirigimos a buscar los autos que Carlisle había alquilado para nosotros mientras llegaban los nuestros, la casa que teníamos en Londres era igual de grande que la Forks de una belleza y modernidad impactante estaba llena de ventanales como la nuestra las paredes exteriores eran un contraste entre claro y oscuro, amplia con una piscina en el patio donde Bella de seguro disfrutaría mucho.

Al llegar a la casa el camión de mudanza ya había dejado todo organizado al gusto de Esme que era una decoradora nata. El recibidor era bastante amplio con una gran escalera al frente pilares que sostenían la planta superior de blancos pisos, Bella bajo de mis brazos corriendo por todos lados esta emocionada por la nueva casa. Alice la tomo en brazos.

- Vamos a ver tu habitación, quieres?- le pregunto ella sonrió- si hada mamos- le dijo, Bella decía que Alice parecía un hada y así se había quedado subieron juntas a la segunda planta Bella llevaba sus manitas sobre sus ojos cuando escuche el grito de Bella supe que le había encantado su habitación. Subí a mi paso y la vi dando saltos por todos lados Alice y Esme se había lucido con la decoración, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color claro con montones de círculos en tonos rosas, morados amarillos y azules en el centro de la pared del fondo había una cama de dos plazas en los mismo tonos, las cortinas eran de un violeta intenso.

Tenia peluches y juguetes como para 10 niños, habían dos puertas una para el baño que era de color oscuro en contraste con violeta tenia una bañera amplia separada de la regadera un lavamanos en blanco con un gran espejo, pude notar que dentro del baño había una puerta Alice la abrió y había una mini boutique solo para Bella.

Edward quieres abrir la otra puerta de la habitación?- me pregunto Esme sonriendo en sus pensamientos no encontraba nada solo felicidad- de acuerdo- dije acercándome a la puerta cuando la abrí había otra habitación era bastante grande decorada en blanco y negro lo primero que vi fue una gran cama tamaño Queen con sabanas igual en blanco y negro tenia un alfombra igual negra al pie de la seguida note todas mis cosas ahí, mi música y toda mi ropa estaba en el closet al final del dormitorio, mire a Esme buscando respuestas.

- sabemos que no puede dormir sin ti, por eso comunicamos sus habitaciones así podrás venir con ella o ella ir contigo cuando quieran- Alice sonrió y les di las gracias con una sonrisa, Bella superviso las habitaciones de todos, a eso de las 7 Esme le preparo la cena mientras Rosalie la bañaba, ceno en la sala viendo tv en brazos de Jasper cuando llego la hora de dormir se acerco a mi pidiéndome que la cargara

- hora de dormir muñeca?- le pregunte ella asintió adormilada y froto sus ojos- a dormir monito- susurro en mi oído y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, subí con ella hasta su habitación.

- donde quieres dormir?- pregunte ella levanto su carita y señalo su cama- ahí tontigo monito- sus deseos son ordenes princesa-, me recosté en la cama colocando como siempre la colcha de por medio ella suspiro y se acomodo en el hueco de mi cuello. Esa noche la escuche por primera vez la escuche susurrar mi nombre en sueños.

Oírla susurrar mi nombre había sido la mejor sensación del mundo, quise céntrame en saber lo que estaba soñando y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que en su mente no podía ver nada era un oscuro mar de secretos verla dormir era fascinante cada tanto sonreía como si lo que soñara la hiciera feliz, yo moriría de nuevo por saber que era lo que la hacia sonreír.

A mi mete llego el pensamiento de Alice de frente a ella había una muchacha de unos 16 años estaba de espaldas a mi tenia un cuerpo con curvas el cabello largo hasta la cintura en suaves ondas y de un marrón chocolate hermoso, no supe porque verla me había hecho feliz pase la noche viendo a Bella sumida en ese mundo de sueños que yo no podía conocer pero con solo mirarla me llenaba de ternura.

Los meses corrieron al igual que los años y cada día Bella se convertía en una niña educada, ordenada y sobre todo hermosa e inteligente estos 3 años en Londres habían sido fructíferos para ella, hablaba con la fluidez de una niña mayor de 5 había aprendido un poco de francés e italiano Carlisle cada tarde entablaba conversaciones con ella en esos idiomas y ella respondía como si hablara su lengua materna, era casi tan pálida como nosotros a diferencia del suave tono carmín que pintaba sus mejillas su cabello era como el chocolate le gustaba usarlo largo como Rose y sus ojos estaban llenos de vida verdes como todo lo que la rodeaba.

Ya había visto en la mente de Carlisle que pensaba volver a Forks para que Bella empezará la escuela, esa tarde llego del hospital con la intención de darnos la noticia estábamos todos en la sala Emmet jugaba con bella en la consola cuando el entro

- Hola familia tengo algo que decirles- en seguida Bella miro a Emm para que pausara el juego era muy atenta y siempre bien portada

- Bella ya casi vas a cumplir 6 y es hora de que vayas al colegio- los ojitos de mi muñeca estaba un poco desorientados

- no entiendo papa aquí estoy como en la escuela tu me enseñaste muchas cosas al igual que todos- respondió- si princesa pero es hora de que compartas con otros niños de tu edad, puedes jugar con ellos- le dijo Carlisle con ternura, Esme se acerco a ella

- Carlisle tiene razón Bells es hora de que aprendas cosas nuevas- mami pero yo quiero aprender aquí- dijo se quedo pensativa un momento y respondió

- esta bien papi, puedo retirarme a mi habitación- dijo dejando el control de la consola y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Emmet, Esme asintió y subió las escaleras cabizbaja sin decir palabra.

Me levante de la silla y subí las escañeras cuando la escuche cerrar la puerta de su habitación toque la puerta un par de veces- puedo pasar muñeca?- pregunte- pasa bonito- a pesar del tiempo no había perdido la costumbre de llamarme así, cuando entre la vi recostada al espaldar de la cama con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas si hubiera tenido un corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

- Que pasa princesa porque estas tan triste?- susurre cuando me recosté a su lado- por nada bonito- susurro sorbiéndose la nariz

- Bella sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, somos solo tu y yo vamos dime que pasa- ella me miro con esos ojitos llenos de lagrimas y se lanzo a mis brazos

- bonito no quiero ir al colegio y estar sola y si me dejan allá y no te vuelvo a ver?- dijo sollozando.

- no princesa como crees que te dejaremos para siempre, mira iras a la escuela unas horas nada mas además te saltaras el kínder así que iras a 1 grado- le dije sonriendo ella me miro y sonrió.

- no me dejaras- susurro- claro que no muñeca tu eres mi vida ahora haremos algo Carlisle te dejara en la escuela y yo iré a recogerte todos los días, lo prometo- ella sonrió ampliamente y dejo un beso en mi mejilla asintiendo

- te quiero bonito- dijo antes de acomodarse en el hueco de mi cuello- y yo a ti muñeca no sabes cuanto.

**Hola niñas aqui les dejo el cap nuevo espero sea de su agrado, y de verdad quisiera saberlo :( espero sus rr un beso...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Cumpleaños

Luego de hablar con Bella nos pusimos en marcha para volver a Forks, ella estaba emocionada por viajar de nuevo aunque no recordara mucho de aquella casa esta loca por volver esa misma semana estábamos de regreso, faltaban exactamente 3 semana para el cumpleaños numero 6 de Bella y solo 2 para que empezara el colegio. Era jueves por la tarde cuando Esme toco la puerta de mi habitación- Edward puedo pasar- pregunto, la vi entrar con unos papeles en la mano.

Claro Esme que pasa- se acerco hasta mi entregándome la lista de los útiles de Bella- creo que querrá ir mejor contigo- dijo sonriendo con ternura era imposible todo el amor que esa mujer podía albergar- claro ahora mismo me encargo de eso donde esta- pregunte tomando las llaves de mi Volvo- con Rose la esta peinando para salir.

Le di un beso en la frente y me acerque a la puerta al igual que en Londres nuestras habitaciones estaban comunicadas, pude escuchar como Rose y ella hablaban cómodamente.

-Mami Rose tu amas mucho a oso?- le pregunto mi muñequita mientras Rosalie cepillaba su largo cabello- claro que lo amo cariño pero porque preguntas eso?- le dijo con ternura-.

-Es que tu amas a oso, Jasper ama a tía hada, mama ama a papa pero quien me ama a mi?- pregunto con tono triste- princesa dijo Rose colocándola frente a ella-

-A ti te amamos todos, y lo sabes tu eres nuestro mundo- le dijo dejando un beso en su nariz- no mami Rose eso lo se, pero quien me ama como se aman ustedes?- si hubiera podido ruborizarse lo hubiera hecho-

-Veras Bella ese tipo de amor lo sentirás algún día cuando seas grande- le respondió – mami Rose como se siente ese tipo de amor?- le dijo bella ella la tomo de la mano y la sentó en su regazo- se siente aquí- dijo señalando su corazón-

-cuando ves a la persona que amas tu corazón se emociona y sientes como mariposas en la panza- dijo haciéndole cosquillas- Mmm- dijo ella- sabes mami Rose creo que ya siento eso- Rosalie frunció el seño buscando en su mente que niño podía hacerla sentir así, Bella en Londres no tuvo poco contacto con niños de su edad-

-Y dime quien hace sentir esas cosas a mi princesa- le pregunto ella, las mejillas de Bella se tornaron escarlata- mi bonito mami Rose el me hace sentir así- dijo escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos.

Los ojos de Rosalie se desorbitaron y mi muerto corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla decir eso, de verdad sentía eso cuando me veía? Bella solo era una niña pero para mi era mi mundo mi todo, y saber que aunque parezca tonto ella me quiere llenaba mi mundo de luz-

-Bella Edward es mas grande que tu, lo sabes verdad?-pregunto quitando sus manos de su cara- lo se mami pero recuerda que voy a crecer y si le pido que me espere así cuando yo crezca me puede querer como el oso te quiere a ti- le dijo esperanzada- ya veremos mi niña ya veremos.

Toque la puerta un par de veces y Bella me dejo entrar- hola muñeca lista para ir por tus útiles para el colegio?- le dije dejando un beso en su frente, ella asintió y fue por su bolso Rose se acerco a mi-

-Oíste lo que dijo verdad?- me pregunto en un susurro yo solo pude asentir ella sonrió- creo que Alice tenia razón- dijo mas para si misma que para mi- solo mas te vale no dañarla-

yo estaba totalmente confundido trate de buscar en su mente de que hablaba pero no entre mas que sus sesiones de amor con Emmet- ya estoy lista bonito vámonos, quiero mis cuadernos de princesas y de Hello Kitty- dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome al auto.

La tarde transcurrió entre cuadernos, lápices y materiales para el colegio Bella corría de un lado a otro escogiendo sus útiles había decidido que seria de princesas y el bolso de Hello Kitty combinándolo con la lonchera, creo que Alice era una mala influencia para ella. Luego de salir de la librería la lleve a comer un helado lo escogió de chocolate con fresa, y estando ahí me hizo por primera vez una pregunta que de estar vivo me dejaría sin aliento-

-Edward porque tu y los otros nunca comen nada?- pregunto poniendo la cuchara llena de helado en su boca, no sabia que responderle que le decía "Bella lo que pasa es que somos vampiros y solo tomamos sangre" no podía hacerlo-

-Bueno muñeca si comemos es solo que lo hacemos después que tu- ella frunció el seño sabiendo que mentía-

-Cuanto tiempo después que yo bonito- dijo sonriendo, definitivamente Alice era perjudicial para ella.

- solo mas tarde princesa, termina tu helado es hora de volver-

Ella miro entre cerrando los ojos sabia que estábamos en problemas necesitaba hablar con Carlisle sobre esto. Bella termino el helado y volvimos al auto tomados de la mano ella hablaba de banalidades y sonreía cada vez que lo hacia mi vida se iluminaba.

Al llegar a casa le pedí a Alice que llevara a Bella para ayudarla acomodar las cosas mientras hablaba con Carlisle y los demás. Fuimos hasta el estudio de Carlisle.

- Edward que pasa estas demasiado tenso- me dijo Jasper sintiendo toda la tensión que tenia encima

-después de llevar a Bella por sus útiles la lleve a tomar un helado, cuando estaba comiéndolo me pregunto porque nosotros no lo hacíamos- todos jadearon

-que le dijiste Edward- me pregunto Esme- solo le dije que lo hacíamos después que ella, y la muy bribona me pregunto que cuanto tiempo después.- Carlisle sonrió y la carcajada de Emmet retumbo en toda la casa

-esa pequeña es una mini Alice me puedo imaginar su cara cuando te lo dijo- dijo Emmet entre risas.

- que vamos a hacer Carlisle- pregunto Esme tomándolo de brazo

- Bella es una niña muy madura y creo que ha llegado el momento de hablarle con la verdad acerca de nosotros- dijo asintiendo tratando de convencerse a si mismo

- y si se asusta y no quiere estar mas con nosotros- dijo Rosalie desesperada Emmet se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, Alice entro al estudio en silencio

- Bella esta en la bañera, tranquilos acabo de verlo y su reacción será la mejor puedo decir que estará encantada- en la mente de Alice vi la visión que acaba de tener- cuando será pregunte- ella sonrió- en su cumpleaños.

Todos estábamos un poco más tranquilos después de la visión de Alice y las siguientes dos semanas pasaron, ese miércoles era el cumpleaños de Bella, Emmet y Jasper la llevaron al cine mientras los demás decorábamos la casa para su pequeña fiesta. Alice encargo un pastel de las princesas y decoramos la sala con globos y flores, a eso de las 7 los chicos llegaron Bella podía Oírla en los pensamientos de Emmet y Jasper

- porque los demás no vinieron al cine oso?- estaba un poco triste- Porque están haciendo algo importante pero llegaran en un rato-

Le dijo Jasper enviándole ondas para animarla, se bajaron del auto ella iba en medio de los dos tomándolos de las manos. Cuando emmet abrió la puerta todos gritamos "SORPRESA" sus ojos se abrieron muchos y corrió a los brazos de Carlisle y Esme llenándolos de besos

- gracias mama y papa los amo mucho- luego donde Rosalie

- Mami Rose eres la mejor te quiero- le dijo dejando un beso en su nariz

- hada te adoro me encanta el pastel, es de princesas lo viste- le dijo abrazándola

- claro que la vi princesa la traje especialmente para ti- Alice le dio un enorme beso

- me engañaron- les dijo abrazándolos al mismo tiempo- feliz cumpleaños enana- le dijo Emmet, ella rio fuerte finalmente corrió a mis brazos y puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello

- te quiero muñeca feliz cumpleaños- le dije, ella me miro a la cara y coloco su manos en mi rostro me dio un beso en la nariz

- te amo bonito- susurro sonrojándose- y yo a ti Bella eres mi vida. La noche paso entre risas y ocurrencias

- llego la hora de los regalos- dijo Alice, todos fuimos por lo que le habíamos comprado el regalo especial lo tenia en mi bolsillo así que fui por el otro

- empezamos nosotros- dijo Carlisle, Bella se acerco hasta ella le acerco una caja ella la destapo emocionada sacando su nueva Tablet

- me gusta gracias- dijo abrazándolo, Esme por su parte le regalo un brazalete con su nombre grabado

- me encanta mama esta hermoso- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Alice y Jasper le regalaron ropa y accesorios como si le hiciera falta mas. Emmet y Rosalie le dieron un montón de juegos para su nuevo PlayStation 4 y una bicicleta, cuando llego mi turno me sentía nervioso ella mi me miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos ese brillo no lo tenia con nadie mas que conmigo.

- feliz cumpleaños princesa- le dije colocando un laptop rosa en sus manos

- bonito esta preciosa- me susurro besando mi nariz- aun hay mas.- le dije sacando de mi bolsillo la caja de terciopelo negro, sus ojos se abrieron cuando destape la caja dentro había un fino collar de oro blanco tenia un diamante como dije en forma de corazón, una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas

- porque lloras muñeca?- le pregunte secando la solitaria lagrima que corría por su sonrosada mejilla

- es que esta hermoso bonito, es un corazón- me dijo

- no es solo un corazón Isabella, es mi corazón que ahora es tuyo- ella me miro sonriendo y me abrazo fuertemente dejando un beso en mi mejilla, saque el collar de la caja y lo colgué en su cuello

- cuida de mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo- le susurre, ella se giro y volvió a abrazarme.

Luego de entregarle a Bella los regalos Esme le sirvió una porción de pastel ella se sentó a disfrutar de el cuando pregunto.

-a que hora comerán ustedes el pastel?, se que comen después que yo pero me preguntaba si solo por hoy podían hacerlo conmigo?.

Puso esa carita que Alice le enseño, todos nos miramos y Carlisle carraspeo ates de hablar.

-Bella tenemos que decirte algo- el se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado- dime papa- contesto comiendo su pastel.

Escucha princesa nosotros no podemos comer ahora ni mas tarde, porque somos un poco diferente a ti- dijo Carlisle lentamente para Bella procesara lo que el decía.

Diferentes? No entiendo papi somos iguales claro yo soy niña y tu un niño pero somos iguales- dijo Bella dejando el pastel de lado.

Si mi vida pero tu eres humana y nosotros somos diferentes- Carlisle suspiro y Esme se situó detrás de bella tomando sus hombros podía sentir las ondas de Jasper por todo el lugar. Ella lo miro confundida.

-Bella nosotros no somos humanos como tu, somos vampiros- los ojitos de mi muñeca se abrieron mucho y nos miro a todos no podía saber que estaba pensando pero no se veía asustada.

-Papa los vampiros comen sangre?- pregunto mas llena de curiosidad que de miedo.

-Si princesa pero somos un poco diferentes en eso, recuerdas que el otro dia hablábamos de que hay personas que no comen carne?- le pregunto el acercándose a ella quien lo miraba con atención.

-Si papi se llaman vegetarianos- dijo ella llena de orgullo por saber de lo que estaban hablando- pero no entiendo, los vegetarianos comen frutas y verduras como es que eso tiene que ver con los vampiros.

-Claro que no princesa me refiero a que nosotros somos similares a ellos, no tomamos sangre humana nos alimentamos se sangre de animales para no dañar a nadie- Carlisle acariciaba su cabello y ella lo miraba curiosa.

-Entiendo que no dañan a nadie- ella suspiro podía ver en sus ojos las miles de preguntas que tenia aunque no pudiera leer su mente.

-Tienen colmillos como los de Drácula?- Esme sonrió y Carlisle negó con la cabeza- y que pueden hacer diferente a mi?

-Jasper se acerco a ella- veras princesa tenemos dones que los humanos no poseen- ella frunció el seño pero sonrió- Alice puede ver el futuro, Edward puede leer la mente y yo puedo controlar las emociones- sus ojitos se agrandaron y sus manos se fueron a su boca.

-Hada en serio puedes hacer eso- Alice sonrió grande y asintió, sus ojos volaron a los míos- bonito puedes leer las mentes-me pregunto un poco preocupada, me acerque a ella.

-Puedo leer todas las mentes en esta habitación menos la tuya- le dije tocando su nariz ella me miro como molesta.

-Porque bonito soy como un bicho raro?- me dijo arrugando su frente y cruzando sus manos en su pecho.

-Te digo que puedo leer mentes y tu piensas que algo esta mal en ti- le dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de nosotros y de lo que ella quería preguntar, a eso de las 10 sus ojitos estaban pesados Rose la llevo a cambiar salió del baño y corrió a mi habitación en ocasiones dormíamos en la mía y otras en la suya pero siempre dormía a mi lado ella se acostaba en la cama y yo junto a ella, acariciaba su cabello mientras tarareaba cualquier canción para que durmiera. A pesar de no ser una bebe de 2 años Bella siempre buscaba la manera de tocar mi piel y la sensación que experimentaba era cálida y agradable. Desde que había llegado a mi vida había iluminada mi oscuro cielo como un asteroide ilumina el cielo con su presencia, ella como mi sol de media noche.

**Hola niñas aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero les guste, gracias a todoas las que se han tomado su tiempo para hacerme saber que mi historia es de su agraddo, a las que leen en silencio de igual forma gracias.**

**Queria comentarles que tngo un grupo en face y me gustaria que se unieran, la verdad no tngo mucha experiencia en eso asi q si alguna quisiera ayudarme se los agradesco. aqui les dejo el link del grupo besos a todas y nos leemos en el proximo :***

groups/582160658552272/


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Escuela

El primer día de clases de Bella despertó muy temprano había estado inquieta toda la noche apuesto que estaba bastante nerviosa, cuando Alice entro para alistarla ya estaba sentada en la cama tallando sus ojitos y estirándose para espantar el sueño.

Buenos días princesa- dio Alice acercándose ella- buenos días hada ya nos vamos a la escuela?- pregunto ella sonriendo- así es muñequita, así que arriba vamos a alistarte.

Alice la llego al baño le dio una ducha mientras yo esperaba abajo para ir con Carlisle y Esme a llevarla al colegio, podía ver en la mente de Alice mientras le peinaba el cabello y la vestía. Un poco más de una hora después bajaron para que Bella tomara su desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo ella muy sonriente al parecer sus nervios había desaparecido y estaba contenta por la nueva experiencia.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Esme dejando un beso en su mejilla y sentándola para q desayunara. Mientras ella lo hace hablábamos de cosas sin sentido y ella reía iluminando toda a casa y aun mas mi vida.

-Hora de irnos se hace tarde- hablo Carlisle al entrar a la cocina Bella lavo sus dientes y manos y se despidió de todos con un beso, subimos al auto y ella seguía hablando de cosas sin importancia. Al llegar a la escuela la vi vacilar un poco ella miro a mis ojos y yo sonreí para calmarla.

-Estas lista- susurre cerca de su cara sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color rosado y negó- ya veras que todo saldrá bien vendré por ti a la salida. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y dejo un beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle y Esme caminaron con ella hasta la entrada se presentaron a la maestra que hay estaba y ella sonreía mirando con descaro a Carlisle, Esme solo sonreía ella sabia lo que su esposo causaba en las mujeres. Una niña de la edad de Bella se acerco a ella y se presento.

-Hola soy Ángela, como te llamas?- le dijo estirando su mano- soy Bella respondió mi muñeca sonriendo, la vi despedirse de mis padres y entrar de la mano de la niña.

El día paso tranquilo esperando la hora para ir por ella a eso de las 3 decidí salir en mi volvo y esperar por ella, una hora después la campana del colegio anuncio la salida la vi venir de la mano de la niña con la que entro en la mañana y conversaba animada con un grupo mas de niños, verla tan independiente me hizo sonreír se veía sumamente hermosa con su trenza y su conjunto llevaba unos jeans azules una franela manga larga rosada y converse a juego era una hermosura.

Me baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada cuando sus ojos me encontraron corrió a mis brazos.

-Bonito te extrañe, si me gusta la escuela es increíble mi maestra es linda y buena- dijo casi sin respirar podía ver la felicidad en sus ojitos chocolate.

-De veras- pregunte y ella sonrió- que bueno que te gusta muñeca y yo también te extrañe no sabes cuanto- susurre cerca de su carita dejando un beso en su nariz.

Regresamos a casa y ella iba contándome todo lo que había hecho de los nuevos compañeros que había conocido, llegar a casa nos sentamos en cocina mientras merendaba y contaba a los demás el día que había tenido en la escuela, podía ver en las mentes de todos el orgullo que sentían por ella y por como había tomado todo esto del colegio. Los años corrieron como el viento mi Bella cada día era mas grande, hermosa e inteligente no había nada que no lograra y cada día era una nueva historia ya tenia casi 10, esa tarde llego de la escuela como todos los días se metió a la regadera, merendó y se puso con Rosalie en la sala a hacer su tarea tenia que hacer un tarjeta para alguien de su salón como proyecto de fin de año. El piso estaba lleno de papeles de colores, cintas y escarchas mientras las dos se entretenían en sus cosas yo estaba en la cocina con Esme y Alice quienes preparaban un pastel de chocolate para Bella.

De un momento a otro la escuche gritar y un singular olor llego a mi no era el pastel sabia exactamente lo era, sangre. Todos nos miramos y con sigilo me acerque a la puerta y la vi Rose estaba intranquila y en menos de un segundo Carlisle estaba a su lado revisando su herida, había algo en mi que detono i garganta ardía y sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensaba tenia mis ojos puestos en ella y un gruñido escapo de mi garganta. Todo paso como en cámara lenta no podía apartar mis ojos de ella y el dulce aroma de su sangre me descontrolo.

Edward no!- grito Alice pero yo no podía escucharla sentí un par de brazos atrapándome y vi como Carlisle corría con ella en brazos fuera de la casa.

-Cálmate Ed- me suplicaba Alice, vi en su mente lo que había pasado y me di cuenta lo que estuve a punto de hacer la había visto como mi presa, había querido beber su sangre. Mire a Esme quien se acerco a mi Emmet y Jasper soltaron un poco su agarre, Rose había salido tras Carlisle podía ver en la mente de mi madre las miles de preguntas que se formaban pero ella solo pregunto.

-Estas bien- en ese momento me sentí derrotado había querido matar a mi muñeca para beber su sangre, no podía quedarme, no sabiendo que podía dañarla. Esme vio la respuesta en mi cara y comenzó a negar.

-Tengo que hacerlo no puedo soportar la idea de que pude haberle hecho daño ella es mi vida Esme- dijo cabizbajo – no te vayas hijo- susurro ella en mi pecho, la envolví con mis brazos y deje un beso en su cabello.

.No dejes que me olvide dile q siempre voy a amarla- volví a besarla y mire a Alice- no me busques, espero volver algún día- y sin mas Salí de la casa llevándome solo mi dolor y su recuerdo en mi mente.

Corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía destruyendo todo a mi paso, quería poder llorar y así desahogar todo lo que sentía. No se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que llegue a algún lugar nunca me quede en un sitio mas de una noche y no tomaba ninguna decisión, así Alice no podría verme solo podía pensar en ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Ausencia.

Jasper POV.

La reacción de Edward hacia la sangre de bella nos había dejado a todos desconcertados y mucho mas su decisión de irse, solo pensar en como lo tomaría Bella me tenia preocupado. Ellos era muy dependientes el uno del otro y al darse cuenta que el no estaba ella sufriría.

Una hora después de que Edward se fue Carlisle y Rose regresaron con Bella des hospital, solo traía un bandita en el dedo al parecer no había sido gran cosa.

-Solo fue susto- dijo Carlisle al entra Bella corrió a los brazos de Esme, Carlisle pregunto en su susurro donde estaba Edward. Esme dejo a Bella con Alice y corrió a sus brazos susurrando que se había marchado.

Donde esta mi bonito?- le pregunto Bella a Alice ella trago grueso y miro a Esme ella se acerco despacio a su lado y sonrió- donde esta Edward mama?- volvió a pregunto con angustia en su voz.

-El no esta princesa- susurro Esme- donde fue mami cuando volverá?- podía ver sus ojitos llenarse de lagrimas, nos miraba a todos como buscando respuestas.

-No volverá por ahora Bella- los ojos de Esme mostraban toda la tristeza que sentía-porque mama porque no vendrá ya dejo de quererme es porque me corte mi dedito?- dijo dejando salir de sus achocolatados ojos las lagrimas que contenía.

-No digas eso princesa el te ama mas que nada, es solo que cuando cortaste tu dedo el se sintió confundido y decidió que era mejor irse un tiempo- Esme acariciaba su cabello y ella solo lloraba.

-Mama me voy a mi habitación- dijo levantándose de su regazo- quieres que te lleve algo de comer, hice pastel de chocolate- ella solo negó y subió triste las escaleras.

-Esto no va ser fácil para ella- susurre, esa noche no hubo forma ni manera de que comiera algo, subí a su habitación y no la encontré, estaba en la cama de Edward echa una bolita mientras lloraba me recosté a su lado y ella solo me abrazo en silencio. Comencé a mecerla enviando mis ondas para tranquilizarla hasta que se quedo dormida, estuvo intranquila todo el tiempo y susurraba su nombre en sueños.

Los días pasaron y llegaron las vacaciones Alice y Esme trataron de convencerla que fuéramos de viaje pero ella solo se negaba.

-No quiero ir sin mi bonito- decía cada vez que se le proponía algo, lo mismo dijo para su cumpleaños no aceptó fiestas y los regalos solo de mala gana. Cuando no estaba en la escuela pasaba el día encerrada en la habitación de Edward abrazando su almohada y llorando. Emmet y yo nos turnábamos para dormir con ella porque cuando intentamos dejarla sola había pasado la noche dando gritos con pesadillas, era sumamente frustrante ver como la niña alegre y vivaz se convertía en una solitaria y triste.

-Bella baja a cenar- grito Esme por tercera vez esa noche habían pasado casi 7 años desde que Edward se marcho y todo este tiempo no había dado señales de vida, Alice lo veía en sus visiones de vez en cuando pero no lograba saber donde estaba. Cada 13 de septiembre llegaba a la casa un rama con rosas rojas, Bella suspiraba y decía que eran de Edward pero nunca había una nota solo una tarjeta con su nombre.

Ya casi tenia 16 y no podía negar que se había convertido en una hermosa señorita su piel era pálida aunque no tanto como la nuestra, sus mejillas siempre tenían un sonrojo que la hacia ver adorable, su cabello chocolate al igual que sus ojos estaba largo mas debajo de su cintura y tenia hermosos rizos. Pero su mirada seguía triste le faltaba El.

Bella POV.

Casi 7 años habían pasado desde el día en que el dejo mi vida, 7 años de su ausencia y no había un solo instante en que no pensara en el, una sola noche que no soñara con su sonrisa y su regreso. Desde que se fue me había instalado en su habitación podía sentir su aroma en las paredes en las sabanas y su almohada la cual era mi confidente, la que secaba mis lagrimas.

Cuando siendo una niña mami Rose me hablo del amor pensé que lo que sentía seria pasajero pero desde que el no esta supe que no lo seria, cada tarde después de terminar mi tarea me metía en su closet donde estaba su ropa. Podía sentir su presencia su olor dulce en cada rincón, me senté en el alfombrado piso como siempre lo hacia y deje vagar mi mente por lo recuerdos que tenia de el, no me di cuenta cuando Rosalie entro.

-De nuevo aquí princesa- me dijo quitándose los zapatos y sentándose a mi lado, coloque mi cabeza en su regazo y ella acaricio mi cabello como cuando era niña.

-Es que aquí huele a el mami- susurre sintiendo el nudo formarse en mi garganta- lo se nena, que sucede Bella no logro saber que es lo que tanto te preocupa- me dijo con su voz cargada de ternura. Yo suspire y me atreví a abrir mis sentimientos.

-Recuerdas cuando era niña y me hablaste del amor- le pregunte pude sentir su sonrisa aun sin mirarla- claro que me acuerdo como olvidarlo- dijo aun pasando sus manos por mi cabeza.

-Ese día te dije que sentía eso mismo por el y me dijiste que aun era muy pequeña para esas cosas- susurre, ella solo asintió dejándome continuar- y ahora mami aun soy pequeña para esto que siento aquí?- le dije sentándome frente a ella y poniendo mi mano en mi corazón.

-Que sientes princesa- pregunto- me duele mami, me duele no tenerlo cerca, no poder mirarlo o tocarlo- las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos- cuando estoy aquí siento que el esta conmigo, siento su presencia y mi corazón late rápido, siento mariposas en el estomago cada vez que alguien viene pensando que sea el que vuelve- le dije llorando- lo quiero de vuelta mami Rose ya no puedo con su ausencia.

Me lance a sus brazos y deje que me consolara- tranquila princesa hare lo que sea para traerlo de vuelta, lo prometo- me dijo besando mi frente, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me calme- ahora ve a darte un baño relájate en la tina si? Yo me encargare de todo- volvió a besar mi frente y la vi salir de la habitación.

Hice lo que me pidió y llene la bañera con agua caliente y esencia de frutas, me metí en ella y deje que el agua caliente hiciera lo suyo me coloque mis audífonos y deje que la música me relajara. No se cuanto tiempo estuve dentro del agua, sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro y sobresalte menos mal que la espuma que cubría.

-Princesa disculpa si te asuste llevas mas de 2 horas ahí dentro- me dijo mama acariciando mi rostro- lo siento mami creo que me quede dormida- me disculpe- tranquila nena, quieres algo de cenar- pregunto yo solo asentí, dejo u beso en mi frente y salió. Me di cuenta que el agua estaba fría y comenzaba a tiritar por el frio, ojala no me enferme.

Me Salí de la tina y seque mi cuerpo y mi cabello, me puse un pijama cómodo y baje las escaleras mientras me peinaba la casa estaba silenciosa y no podía ver a nadie. Entre a la cocina y vi a mama y Alice conversando.

-Donde están todos?- pregunte Alice sonrió y me hizo sentar mientras me quitaba el peine para peinarme- salieron a buscar algo- susurro- Algo? Como que?- pregunte ellas me ocultaban algo- solo algo Bella- no sabia que escondían pero lo sabría.

-Solo fueron a cazar nena no es nada- susurro mama poniendo frente a mi un sándwich de queso y un vaso de leche- voy a fingir que les creo- dije poniendo el pan en mi boca. Conversamos mientras comía de muchas cosas mama me dio de postre pastel de chocolate el cual comí gustosa, cuando decidí irme a dormir no habían llegado me despedí de ellas con un beso y me metí en su cama abrazando la almohada, esa noche como todas las demás soñé con el.

Hola niñas aquí un nuevo capitulo disculpen si el pasado no comente nada, se me fue estoy en exámenes finales y la verdad tengo el estrés por las nubes.. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta saber que la historia les gusta, les comento que no creo que sea muy larga quiero ponerle algo mas de drama pero no se, ustedes que piensan?

Espero disfruten el cao les envió un beso a todas y nos vemos en el próximo..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Regresa.

Me levante en medio de la noche muerta de sed, tome un poco de agua de mi mesita de noche y mire la hora eras las 3, me imagine que todos estaban casa ya y estaba de vacaciones así que no tenia escuela. Me descubrí sumamente despierta me metí al baño y lave mis dientes, me pregunte si habría quedado pastel y decidí bajar a la cocina.

Baje en silencio las escaleras sabia que los demás estaban despiertos los vampiros no duermen, me metí a hurtadillas en la cocina y abrí el refrigerador hay estaba solo para mi el paste de chocolate tome una porción y un vaso de leche y me senté en la encimera mientras comía, algo pasaba todo estaba muy silencioso mire la hora en mi móvil y eran las 3:30 estaba sola? Me pregunte, termine el pastel y la leche y coloque todo en el lava vajillas. No tenia nada de sueño así que decidí caminar por la casa a ver si había alguien en ella.

Subí hasta la segunda planta y el estudio de papa y la habitación de ellos estaba vacía, al igual que todas las habitaciones de la casa.

-Me dejaron sola- susurre entre asustada y preocupada volví a bajar a la cocina y abrí la puerta q daba a la cochera todos los autos estaban ahí así que supuse que no estarían lejos, decidí tomar un vaso de agua y volver a mi habitación me senté en la cama con mi portátil y abrí mi Facebook tenia varias notificaciones y un mensaje de Jessica preguntándome que haríamos para mis dulces 16, solo pude bufar que tendrían de dulces si el no estaría.

Decidí cerrar sesión y meterme bajo las sabanas obligándome a dormir y gracias al cielo que lo hice. Me levante a eso de las 9 me di una ducha lave mi cabello y mire mi telf. tenia un mensaje de Emmet.

Hola enana esta lista antes de medio día iremos al cine, nada de decir que no Ok. Te amo... Oso.

Sonreí tenia tiempo todavía, así que baje y mama estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días princesa- me dijo cuando me sintió entrar se acerco a mi y dejo un beso en mi mejilla esta de buen humor- buenos días mami donde están todos?- pregunte como si nada sabia que algo pasaba- arreglando unas cosas, Bella sabes que día es mañana?- me pregunto, yo suspire no sabia de que hablaba.

-Domingo?- conteste como si fuera obvio, ella sonrió- no princesa mañana es 13 de septiembre- dijo dejando un beso en mi frente- mi cumpleaños- susurre- mama sabes que no quiero hacer nada ok, no se vuelvan locas ni inviten a nadie- le dije abrazándola.

-Lo se princesa, solo seremos nosotros como siempre- me dijo- ahora toma tu desayuno y ve a arreglarte ya Emmet viene por ti- me dijo y yo hice lo que me pidió. Luego de desayunar subí a mi habitación y me calce unos Jeans negros mis converse y una blusa manga larga blanca, peine mi cabello en una coleta alta a eso de medio día Emmet y los demás llegaron por mi no se donde andarían, nos fuimos a Port Ángeles y nos metimos en un centro comercial.

Alice me hizo comprar ropa y un vestido para mañana, ella decía que solo se cumplen 16 una vez. Luego de comer solo yo por supuesto entramos al cine a ver una película romántica ellos estaban en parejas y yo me sentía fuera de lugar aunque estaban pendientes de mi los veía besarse y hacerse cariños, cuando al fin termino la película volví a casa cene me di una ducha, cuando Salí del baño vi la luna por la ventana.

Te estará mirando el también?- pregunte a mi misma- regresa- susurre- regresa bonito- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla me di media vuelta y metí a la cama quería dormir y no despertar hasta que el regresara. No dormí bien en toda la noche así que cuando mi familia entro con un pastel con 16 velas a penas pude abrir los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo papa dejando un beso en mi frente como el solía hacerlo, sople las velas y recibí las felicitaciones de todos los amaba pero no quería salir de la cama hoy.

-Que tienes Bella- me dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado no me di cuenta cuando los demás dejaron la habitación- no es nada Jazz solo dormí mal quiero estas sola- le dije acariciando su marmoleo rostro, el tomo mi mano y dejo un beso en ella- volverá- susurro, yo asentí y me volví a acostar el me cubrió con la mata y me quede dormida.

Edward POV.

No se como Rosalie había dado conmigo, pero sus palabras fueron claras.

-Sabes que día es el domingo Edward?- me pregunto con rudeza, que si lo sabia? Claro que lo hacia era el cumpleaños 16 de mi Bella 7 años de no verla estaban consumiendo mi inútil e inexistente vida. Yo solo asentí.

-Que bueno que lo sabes, te quiero hay a las 7pm sin falta, arreglado y vestido para la ocasión- yo la mire atónito ella continuo- me canse de tu conducta autocompasiva, pero mas que eso me canse de verla llorar- ella abrió su mente y en ella pude ver las lagrimas de mi muñeca caer sin cesar y la vi a ella estaba hermosa era toda una mujer, yo respire profundo lleno de dolor ella lloraba por mi.

-Si no llegas yo misma vendré por ti y te hare pedazos entiendes- me dijo tomándome de la camisa- ahí estaré- fue lo único que pude decir, ella se dio media vuelta y Salió de mi vista.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura, rente una habitación en un hotel en forks luego de comprar un traje para esa noche al fin había llegado el día mire la hora y eran las 4 así q me metí al baño tome una ducha, y me arregle para verla de nuevo para reencontrarme con mi corazón. No estaba lejos de la casa así que a eso de las 6 eche a correr, reduje la velocidad cuando me acercaba vi en la mente de Alice que sabia que estaba aquí. Me recosté a un árbol cerca de la entrada y la vi correr a mi lado.

-Edward- me dijo abrazándome- te extrañe- susurro- y yo a ti enana- le dije sonriendo- estas listo- pregunto, yo asentí sonriendo- sabe ella que vendré?- le pregunte mientras caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa- no tiene idea, se va morir de la emoción cuando te vea. -Ella me dijo que seria una sorpresa así que me hizo esperar en un prado que estaba cerca de la casa.

-La traeré hasta aquí en un momento me veras llegar solo escóndete- me dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Me sentía como un adolescente busque en la mente de Alice verla y lo hice llevaba un vestido azul a media pierna dejándome lo bien formadas que estaban su cabello chocolate estaba suelto y caía en su espalda como una cascada. Su rostros era el de una mujer hermosa, llevaba poco maquillaje pero no le hacia falta sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa suave y en su pecho colgaba el collar que le regale con el dije de corazón, ella levaba mi corazón con ella.

La vi salir de la casa con Rose y Alice y la dejaron el sendero hacia el prado, quería tener un corazón que latiera como podía oír que el de ella lo hacia.

-Que hacemos aquí- les pregunto y ellas sonrieron- ves esas velas princesa- le dijo Rosalie, ella asintió- solo síguelas al final encontraras un prado ahí esta tu regalo- ella le frunció el ceño les dio un beso y camino hacia donde yo la esperaba. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba todo el lugar estaba demasiado ansioso quería corres hasta ella, la vi entrar en el prado y mirar a todos lados en el centro había dispuesta una manta con velas y una canasta que supongo tenia comida ella se acerco hasta ella y tomo en su mano la rosa que deje ahí para ella.

-Hola?- dijo algo asustada, la oí suspirar tenia que salir la necesitaba entre mis brazos- si solo fueras tu- susurro poniendo la rosa cerca de su cara y aspirando su aroma, ella no noto que caminaba hacia ella se veía hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna. Estaba de pie detrás de ella.

-Soy yo- susurre- ella se giro sobre sus pies y puso sus ojos en mi- Feliz cumpleaños muñeca- dije posando mi mano en sus bello rostros donde corría una solitaria lagrima, ella la tomo entre las suyas y dejo la caer la rosa.

-Bonito- susurro, yo solo pude asentir- estas aquí- dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho- dime que no estoy soñando, dime que estas aquí que eres tu- me suplicaba acariciando mi rostro.

-Soy yo muñeca, estoy aquí por ti y para ti- le dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos- no sabes lo mucho te eche de menos- ella se lanzo a mis brazos y la recibí gustoso las lagrimas no dejaban de Salir de sus ojos, el tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Y tu no sabes lo que te e extrañado Edward, no vuelvas a dejarme- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- jamás me iré Bella mi lugar es aquí a tu lado- ella me miro y sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios, tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos y podía sentir su corazón martillar en su pecho.

-Te amo bonito- susurro sin dejar de mirarme, mi corazón se hubiera estrujado al oírla decirlo de esa manera no era como me lo decía cuando era niña podía sentirlo- y yo te amo a mi Bella- ella negó y volvió a mirarme- no Edward te amo de verdad- ella tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho.

-Lo sientes- me pregunto- es mi corazón que ha vuelto a la vida porque estas aquí- susurro sonrojándose- quisiera que me amaras como yo a ti- me dijo sin mírame coloque mi mano bajo su rostro y la obligue a mirarme.

-Como me amas Bella- pregunte sintiendo q mi vida estaba en sus manos estos años lejos de ella me di cuenta que había encontrado lo que tanto me faltaba.

-Tengo miedo- susurro- siento que vas a desaparecer temo perderte- dijo dejando salir nuevas lagrimas- te juro que no iré a ningún lado, pero necesito que me lo digas muñeca- tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te amo bonito, como mama ama a papa, como Alice ama a Jasper y como Rose ama a Emmet- ella suspiro y puso sus ojos en los míos- te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre- me dijo tiñendo de escarlata sus mejillas, ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

-Isabella yo te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, tu eres mi vida desde que llegaste- le dije, lentamente acerque mi rostro a el suyo y pose suavemente mis labios en los de ella. La sentí tensarse pero respondió moviendo sus labios acompasados con los míos, podía sentir que nada de lo anterior valía la pena solo este momento.

Baje mis manos hasta su cintura y ella envolvió mi cuello con las suyas aferrándose a mi cabello, el beso era dulce y tierno sus labios eran suaves y de un dulce comparado con nada la estreche aun mas a mi cuerpo y sentí todas sus formas pegarse a mi, bella tenia las curvas necesarias para volver loco a cualquiera pero de hoy en adelante serian solo mías. Suavemente acaricie sus labio inferior con mi lengua y ella me recibió gustosa dejando escapar un gemido que acabo conmigo. Me aleje de ella antes de empezar a emocionarme más de la cuenta.

-No sabes cuanto te he esperado- susurre contra sus labios- el león se enamoro de la oveja- le dije dejando un corto beso en sus labios- que estúpida oveja- me dijo con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada- y que masoquista es el león- susurre volviendo a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>hola muñecas aqui les traigo un capitulo, ya en bonito Bella estan de nuevo juntos de nuevo veremos que mas le trae el destino a este par, muchas gracias por seguir la historia estoy feliz de verdad gracias..<strong>

**Queria comentarles que ya esta proxima semana salgo de vacaiones de la univ y tengo una nueva idea en mente les voy a dejar el resumen aqui y espero me den su opinion.. nos leemos en el proximo les envio un beso :***

**Salvame..**

A veces la vida nos pone pruebas q en ocasiones pensamos q no podremos soportar, nos enfrentamos a situaciones o personas que destruyen todo aquello que creemos ser. Pero después de cada tormenta viene la calma, y eso seria Edward Cullen en la vida de Bella Swan su luz después de la oscuridad sin saberlo se salvarían el uno al otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. En tus brazos.

Bella POV

Cuando Rose y Alice me dejaron en el sendero mi corazón iba a mil por hora no sabia que podía esperarme al final de ese camino, algo dentro de mi corazón decía que mi bonito estaría hi esperándome pero la razón como siempre tan aguafiestas me decía que no había nada de eso allá.

Camine lo que me restaba del camino y llegue a un pequeño claro iluminado completamente por la luz de la luna, en el centro había una manta con una canasta me acerque hasta ella y pude ver que había una rosa rosa en el centro.

Hola?- dije algo asustada, suspire - si solo fueras tu- susurre poniendo la rosa cerca de mi cara y aspirando su aroma, para entonces el latido de mi corazón parecía mas un zumbido que un propio latido, estaba tan sumergida en mi cavilaciones que no note que alguien se acercaba a mi.

-Soy yo- dijo detrás e mi, me gire sobre mis pies y vi su bello rostro era el - Feliz cumpleaños muñeca- dijo, coloco sus manos acunando mi cara las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos quería tocarlo así que eso hice puse mis manos sobre las suyas dejando caer la rosa.

.-Soy yo muñeca, estoy aquí por ti y para ti- susurro cerca de mi cara, pude suspirar de nuevo su aroma dulce - no sabes lo mucho te eche de menos- no soporte mas la poca lejanía que había entre nosotros y me lance a sus brazos dejando brotar el mar de lagrimas que salía de mis ojos, al fin estaba de nuevo con el.

-Y tu no sabes lo que te e extrañado Edward, no vuelvas a dejarme- le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos - jamás me iré Bella mi lugar es aquí a tu lado- mis ojos viajaban de los suyos a sus labios no se porque sentía la necesidad de sentir el sabor de sus besos aunque se sabia porque, el amor te lleva a querer besar al ser amado.

-Te amo bonito- susurre, lo deje escapar de mis labios porque ya no podía contenerlo en mi corazón tenia que decírselo - y yo te amo mi Bella- su respuesta me hizo estremecer, pero sabia que me lo decía como cuando era niña por eso negué- no Edward te amo de verdad- tome entre las mías su mano y la coloque sobre mi pecho mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

-Lo sientes- pregunte- es mi corazón que ha vuelto a la vida porque estas aquí- respondí sentía el rubor correr hasta mis mejillas - quisiera que me amaras como yo a ti- ya no podía negarlo mas, no podía seguir guardando en mi todo lo que sentía por el todo este amor que quemaba hasta mi alma. Sentí su mano posarse bajo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Como me amas Bella- me pregunto había un dejo de desesperación en su voz, será posible- Tengo miedo- susurre- siento que vas a desaparecer temo perderte- dije dejando salir nuevas lagrimas de mis ojos - te juro que no iré a ningún lado, pero necesito que me lo digas muñeca- tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te amo bonito, como mama ama a papa, como Alice ama a Jasper y como Rose ama a Emmet- suspire dejando mis sentimientos en sus manos mirándolo a los ojos - te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre- le dije para ese momento mi cara estaba color escarlata.

-Isabella yo te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, tu eres mi vida desde que llegaste-me dijo, lo vi acercar lentamente su rostro a el mío poso suavemente sus labios en mis labios. Por un momento me tense, pero sentir sus labios en los míos fue lo mejor que he sentido en la vida no importaba nada ni nadie solo nosotros.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura yo me aferre su cabello como si la vida dependiera de eso, el beso era dulce y tierno sus labios eran suaves, lo sentí estrecharme aun su cuerpo sentí su duro pecho contra el mío, Edward era perfecto su bien trabajado cuerpo se pegaba al mío, Suavemente acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua y lo recibí gustosa dejando escapar un gemido que no se de donde salió, se alejo poco a poco de mi cuerpo se que así como yo la intensidad del beso nos podría sobrepasar.

-No sabes cuanto te he esperado- susurro contra mis labios- el león se enamoro de la oveja- me dijo dejando un casto beso sobre mis labios - que estúpida oveja- respondí mi respiración estaba entre cortada- y que masoquista es el león- susurro volviendo a besarme.

Sentirme de nuevo entre sus brazos saber que mi bonito me amaba si como yo lo amaba a el era la sensación mas hermosa del mundo, pero y ahora que pasaría que pensaría mama y papa acerca de esto. Lentamente me separe de sus adictivos labios reclamando por aire. Lo que pasara de ahora en adelante lo enfrentaríamos juntos porque estando en brazos de Edward todo lo podía.

**Hola muñecas aqui les traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado! les envio un beso enorme y los leemos en el proximo..**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. Sensaciones.

Estando ahí entre sus brazos sabia que estaba en el lugar correcto, nos sentamos sobre la manta el me coloco entre sus piernas apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, acariciaba suavemente mis brazo mientras tarareaba una melodía en mi oído.

-Donde estuviste todos estos años?- le pregunte con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su tacto- nunca estuve en un lugar fijo muñeca, me movía de un lado a otro para q Alice no me encontrara- sus palabras dolían.

-No querías que te encontraran- el no respondió- algún día me dirás porque te fuiste?- Bella no es el momento, no quiero arruinarlo- susurro dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Esta bien bonito solo por ahora- le dije sonriendo- que pasara con nosotros ahora Edward- le pregunte- el sonrió de esa forma torcida que hace que hasta las estrellas se bajen, me miro con dulzura y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Ahora es mi novia Isabella, eres el amor de mi existencia y nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti. Eso responde tu pregunta?- pregunto dejando un beso sobre mi nariz yo asentí con la sonrisa mas grande en mis labios.

-Si responde mi pregunta bonito, creo que es hora de regresar los demás nos esperan- le dije poniéndonos de pie el sonrió y caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano, en mi mente solo estaba la reacción de todos en casa.

Cuando entramos estaban todos en la sala sonriendo, cuando mama nos vio entrar sonrió como nunca.

-Al fin mis hijos están en casa- se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo-Edward no sabes lo que me alegra que estés en casa hijo- se fundieron en un abrazo digno de admirar. Luego me abrazo deseando feliz cumpleaños.

-Familia tengo algo que decirles- dijo Edward poniéndose serio, Emmet estallo en carcajadas-tranquilo Ed ya lo sabemos la duende nos a dicho todo, solamente tengo algo que decirte- le dijo pendiéndose serio- si la lastimas hare pedazos tu cabeza.

La habitación estallo en risas y Edward juro nunca herirme, pasamos la noche recordando los viejos tiempo. A eso de las 10 sople mis 16 velas y me comí un trozo de pastel. Nos despedimos para dormir y subimos a la habitación.

-Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermanita Ed- le dijo Emmet serio pero con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Desde que Edward se había ido jamás había dormido en mi habitación, no salía de la suya sentía que las sabanas, las paredes y toda la habitación olían a el. Nos detuvimos en el centro de la mía y noto que hacia bastante que nadie estaba ahí.

-Bella ya no duermes aquí?- yo me sonroje hasta la medula y negué- desde que te fuiste jamás dormí en mi cama- y donde dormías muñeca?- pregunto acariciando mis mejillas.

-En la tuya, esa habitación huele a ti en todas partes- cerré mis ojos aspirando su aroma lo sentí tomar mi cintura y besar mi hombro- ve a cambiarte muñeca aun quieres dormir aquí- me pregunto yo me gire sobre mis pies y deje un beso en su labios mientras asentía.

Me metí en la baño y tome una ducha rápida sentía mi corazón palpitar estaba nerviosa había dormido toda mi vida con el pero sentía que las cosas eran diferentes me coloque un pijama de pantalón corto y franela de tirantes. Al salir del baño lo vi entrar en el closet sin camisa podía ver su espalda bien formada y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. Cuando salió sus ojos se posaron en mi mientras sonreía de forma coqueta se acerco lentamente hacia mi sin dejar de mirarme para ese momento mi respiración era pesada.

-Estas hermosa, ya dejaste de ser una niña- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, yo no sabia que decir o que pensar las sensaciones inundaban mi cuerpo- respira muñeca- me dijo sonriendo.

Nos acomodamos en la cama como cuando era niña, me metí bajo la manta y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de mi.

-Te extrañe tanto bonito- susurre medio dormida- no mas que yo a ti muñeca, eres mi vida Bella te amo- yo te amo bonito- respondí el dejo un suave beso en mi cabeza- duerme- susurro tarareando una melodía que no conocía.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, saber que mi bonito estaba de nuevo en casa que podía dormir otra vez entre sus brazos y lo mas importante de todo saber que me ama así como yo lo amo a el había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. La noche transcurrió tranquila el seguía tarareando para mientras vagaba en el mundo de los sueños con el a mi lado, desperté a eso de las 7 todavía acurrucada en su pecho.

-Buenos días muñeca, dormiste bien?- pregunto besando mi frente mientras me estiraba lo sentí sonreír- no has cambiado en nada- buenos días bonito, dormí mas que bien extrañaba tus brazos para dormir- le respondí apenada.

El dejo un nuevo beso en mi mejilla y yo me levante para lavar mis dientes, antes tome un cambio de ropa y me metí a la regadera lave mi cabello y me vestí una vez que estuve lista. Cuando Salí del baño el estaba ahí con mi desayuno en una bandeja, volví a subirme a la cama y desayune mientras me contaba donde había estado, cuando termine coloque la bandeja en la peinadora y me metí entre las sabanas.

-Vas seguir durmiendo perezosa- me dijo mirándome con picardía, yo sonreí y me tape toda con la sabana, lo sentí subirse en la cama- Bella quiere ser una niña de nuevo- hablo lo sentí acercándose a mi, pase como 5 minutos en silencio cuando me quite la sabana para ver donde estaba o vi sonriendo.

Se abalanzó sobre mi quitando las mantas del medio y dispuso sos manos en los costados de mi cuerpo haciéndome cosquillas sin parar.

-No bonito- le decía mientras reía a carcajadas- vas a levantarte?- pregunto riendo- no quiero seguir en la cama- no podía ni respirar de la risa, mi camisa se había subido por los movimientos y su manos estaban sobre mi piel-

-Dime que me amas- dijo aun haciéndome cosquillas- te amo- le dije sin parar reir- mas fuerte Bella no te oigo- sus manos no dejaban de torturarme- TE AMO- grite y se dejo caer sobre riendo dejando besos en mis mejillas.

Los besos se fueron acercando a mis labios, empezó suave y delicado su sabor era algo de lo que nunca tendría suficientes. Mis manos viajaron a su rostros y hacia su cabello, mientras las suyas acariciaban los costados de mi cuerpo de nuevo esas sensaciones se apoderaban de mi, y yo las recibía mas que gustosa. El beso su aumentando se intensidad igual que los gemidos salían de mi boca instintivamente me pegue mas su acuerpo si eso era posible mientras sus manos surcaban los limites de mi corpiño, mi espalda se arqueo al sentir su mano tan cerca de mi busto podía sentir que su cuerpo también reaccionaba.

Mis manos abandonaron su nuca y pasearon por s deliciosa espalda sintiendo cada musculo bien torneado, los suspiros dejaban sus labios mientras estos bajaban por mie cuello dejando rastros húmedos a su paso. No se en que momento se tenso.

-Ya vienen- me dije dejando un beso en mi nariz- quien viene- pregunte con las voz entre cortada tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-Los demás salieron de caza y ya están cerca- susurro cerca de mi cuello dejando un beso en el- arréglate si?- me dijo sonriendo y yo solo asentí.

Lo vi salir de la habitación mientras mi respiración seguía errática lleve las manos a mi boca rememorando con los ojos cerrados lo que acababa de pasar, había descubierto un mundo de sensaciones dentro de una caja que consideraba mi cuerpo el suyo. Quería destaparla, quería saber que había mas allá, en ese momento yo era Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola muñecas, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.. Disculpen la tardanza tenia que actualizar el sabado pero no habia terminado el Cap espero les guste, empieza a haber accion entre estos dos.<strong>

**Un beso a todas gracias a las que se toman su tiempo en dejar sus rr lo aprecio mucho y las que leen en silencio gracias tambn. Nos leemos en el proximos Besitos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10. Origenes.

Esa mana luego de salir de la habitación tome mi desayuno entre bromas con mi familia, decidimos tener una tarde de películas así que entre las chicas preparamos palomitas y dulces mientras los chicos organizaban la sala y escogían la película. Me sentía más que dichosa de tener una familia como la que tenía pero sabía que había cosas que no sabia, amaba a Esme como mi madre pero estaba consiente que ella no me había concebido.

Decidimos ver Los juegos del hambre me encantaba es película, a eso de las 8 decidimos que era suficiente papa apenas iba llegando del hospital había tenido turno esta mañana. Mama preparo mi cena mientras lo demás recogían el desastre que había en la sala, cuando termine mi comida coloque todo en el lava vajillas y me encamine al estudio de papa era hora de saber de donde venia.

Le sonreí a Edward cuando pase por su lado y el me sonrió de vuelta, llegue hasta el segundo piso y toque un par de veces el me dejo entrar. Estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo uno de esos miles de libro que tenia en la biblioteca, su sonrisa brillo en su rostro cuando me vio entrar y se levanto de su silla llegando a mi lado para abrazarme.

-Hola princesa- me dijo dejando un beso en mi coronilla- hola papa- respondí pegando mi rostros a su pecho- sucede algo Bella- pregunto, yo negué.

Me tomo de la mano y se sentó de nuevo en su silla conmigo en su regazo.

-Dime que pasa princesa- pregunto- papa, que paso con mi verdadera familia?- lo sentí tensarse pero enseguida sonrió tocando mi nariz con la punta de su dedo- reunión familiar- susurro y lo mire con el seño fruncido, dos segundos después alguien tocaba la puerta.

El susurro un "adelante" y los demás entraron uno por uno al despacho, Edward miro a Carlisle y supongo que vio en su mente mi pregunto porque me miro preocupado.

-Que sucede Carlisle- pregunto mama- ha llegado la hora- dijo.

Todos se miraron entre si y posando su mirada sobre mi, sus expresiones variaban de preocupados a dolidos. Ellos debían entender que necesitaba saber mi procedencia. Mama me miro con sus ojos llenos de amor y tomo mi mano para abrazarme.

-Siéntate cariño- dijo guiándome al sillón delante del escritorio, me senté como me pidió y sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro- están asustándome- susurre.

Todos se posicionaron al lado de Carlisle y frente a mi pero Edward no se movió de mi lado, al contrario me levanto sentándose conmigo en sus piernas apretando me cintura. Papa comenzó a hablar.

-Hace 14 años Alice tubo una visión de ti en un prado, estabas dormida sobre una manta y tu madre agonizaba a tu lado- suspire fuertemente conteniendo las lagrimas mi mama murió? Pensé- Cuando Edward lo vio en los pensamientos de Alice lo comento y Esme y todos nosotros corrimos hasta el lugar donde estabas.

-Ciertamente hay estabas dormida en la manta, me acerque a tu madre y ella me pido que cuidara de ti. Gracias al don de Edward pudimos saber porque había decidido quitarse la vida- Se suicido- pregunte, el asintió continuando con la historia.

-Tu madre te tuvo cuando aun era una adolescente tenia no mas de 18 años, saliendo de una fiesta fue violada- las manos volaron mi boca para contener el sollozo- quien lo hizo? Pregunte- no lo sabemos princesa.

-Decidió tenerte sola, sus padre nunca supieron de la violación ni de tu nacimiento cuando supieron de su embarazo la echaron de su casa. Te tomamos y te trajimos a casa en ese momento- dijo sin dejar mis ojos un momento.

-Que paso con ella?- pregunte aferrándome a las manos de Edward- pusimos una denuncia anónima y encontraron su cuerpo unas horas después nos encargamos de todo lo que tubo que ver con sus servicios funerarios- Y mis abuelos supieron que ella murió?.

-Si las autoridades les notificaron- el hizo silencio lo que me pareció una eternidad- tu abuela fue la única que asistió al funeral y el entierro- me dijo se veía acongojado- ellos saben de mi existencia?- no Bella tu abuela nunca investigo si tu madre te tubo y nadie te reporto como desaparecida.

-Podría ir mañana al cementerio- susurre, Edward tomo mi cara dejando un beso en mis labios- yo te llevare- me dijo, los mire a todos y aun se veían preocupados.

-Quiero agradecerles por salvar mi vida, por no abandonarme por cuidar de mi y darme todo ese amor que me han dado por todos estos años- las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me levante del regazo de Edward caminando hasta Esme.

-Eres la mejor madre que nadie puede tener en el mundo y me siento bendecida que seas la mia- le dije besando sus mejillas.

-Papa eres mi héroe, gracias por enseñarme todo lo que se, te quiero- le dije a Carlisle besándolo igual.

-Hada, eres mi mejor amiga mi hermana. Gracias por ser tan chispeante y llenar de mundo de colores- ella seco mis mejillas y dejo un beso en ellas.

-Jazz te adoro lo sabes?- es asintió- tu eres mi bálsamo mi puerto seguro cuando necesito paz- el me abrazo dejando un beso en mi hombro.

-Oso- su sonrisa hizo brillar la habitación- tu eres el mejor hermano del mundo te amo con mi vida- sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me alzo del suelo dejando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-Mami Rose, eres mi otra mama y la mejor del mundo tu secaste mis lagrimas y me enseñaste del amor. Me devolviste mi amor- le dije mirando a Edward sus manos acunaron mi rostro y beso mi frente.

Camine hasta Edward y volví a sentarme en su regazo, el envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Bonito, que puedo decirte que no sepas. Te amo siempre fuiste mi amor el hombre con el que soñaba, ese príncipe azul en mi cuento de hadas- bese sus labios- estoy orgulloso de ti- me dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Los amo a todos son la familia que cualquiera desearía tener- les dije desbordando de nuevo mis ojos de lagrimas.

Alrededor de 30 minutos después salimos del despacho directo a la habitación me moría de sueño, me metí en el baño y tome una ducha. Olvide la pijama así que Salí aun mojada envuelta en la tolla mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y los vi centellar un brillo extraño en ellos.

Cautelosamente se acerco hasta mi y levanto su mano, deslizando su dedo índice por mi brazo derecho dejando un extraño cosquilleo a su paso el cual se extendió hacia partes de mi cuerpo que no sabia podían sentir eso. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y los vi negros de deseo mismo deseo que palpitaba dentro de mi, vi la duda en sus ojos cuando llevaba sus manos a mi cintura.

El estaba sin camisa dejándome ver su tonificado pecho y sus abdominales, el contacto de mi cuerpo contra el suyos hizo estragos en mí haciendo mi respiración pesada y mis latidos 10 veces más rápidos. Acerco lentamente su rostro al mío y planto sus labios sobre los míos, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello tratando de profundizar el beso.

Su lengua delineo mis labios y abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar, gemí al sentir nuestras lenguas danzar y sus brazos se tensaron en mi cintura. Mi toalla rodo hacia abajo cuando sus manos dejaron mi cintura para tomar mi rostro dejando totalmente expuesta a el, sus labios dejaron los míos y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo sentí el calor subir desde mis pies hasta mi centro.

-Bella –susurro pesadamente mis ojos lo observaban tensarse sus manos de nuevo acariciaron mi piel por el espacio entre mis pechos, los gemidos escaparon de mis labios y cerré mis ojos ante su contacto.

-No puedo Bells- dijo besando mi frente y saliendo como un rayo de la habitación dejándome ahí en el centro desnuda, y ardiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola muñecas, capitulo nuevo arriba. Muchas han preguntado por los abuelos de Bella y ps empezamos a desmarañar que pasa con el pasado de ella, espero disfruen el capitulo un beso a todas las que dejan sus rr y las que leen en silencio gracias tambien.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el proximo un beso :***


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. Encuentros.

Ahí estaba yo en medio de esa habitación, rememorando en mi mente lo que había pasado no sabia en que momento mis emociones por Edward se habían vuelto tan carnales. Levante la toalla del suelo y me fui a mi habitación, me vestí con un pijama de pantalón largo y franela de algodón, peine mi cabello y Salí para dormir en mi cama estoy segura que no había dormido ahí en los últimos años, quizá era el momento de regresar a ella.

Cuando levante la vista Jasper estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama sonriéndome, se acomodo dejándome acostarme y recostándome en su pecho sabia que el podía sentir el torbellino de emociones que había dentro de mi.

-La fuerza de tus emociones me tiene confundido, que sucede Isabella?- pregunto acariciando mi brazo- creo que sabes mejor que yo lo que pasa Jazz, es… confuso- le dije suspirando.

-Bella aun eres joven para ese tipo de experiencias- me dijo sereno- lo se pero como hago con lo que siento.- afortunadamente con Rosalie y con Jasper podía hablar con toda la libertad del mundo, de lo que fuera.

Fue mi turno de suspirar y decidí sentarme en la cama cruzando mis piernas como los niños en el kínder, necesitaba sacar de mi todo esto. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Suéltalo- me dijo acomodándose frente a mi- porque se fue así, porque me dejo aquí así. Pude sentir que el estaba igual de inquieto que yo- explique.

-Veras nena, los vampiros tenemos una fuerza envidiable para cualquier especie, en comparación con los humanos no tienen ninguna ventaja. Cuando se trata de ese tipo de emociones nos volvemos desenfrenados, nos dejamos dominar por la excitación, con un igual no debemos controlarnos. No tenemos que frenar nuestros deseos pero con un humano seria como sentenciarlo a muerte.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, podía dañarme si me hiciera el amor?

-Puede hacerme daño Jazz?- pregunte en un susurro- Si Bella puede matarte si se descuida- sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento- es por eso que huye- afirme.

-Si nena por eso huye, estoy seguro que aunque seria imposible moriría si te hiciera daño- las palabras de Jasper retumbaban en mis pensamientos.

Me recosté de nuevo en su pecho sin decir una palabra mas, sus ondas tranquilizadoras me hicieron dormir en poco tiempo. En mis sueños estaba en una habitación blanca con una cama enorme cubierta de sabanas del mismo tono blanco ahí estábamos los dos amándonos con toda la locura y pasión que teníamos dentro, dejando fluir nuestras emociones.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados por la llegada del clímax y los gruñidos brotaban de la garganta de Edward, cuando al fin conseguí la cúspide de mi placer abrí mis ojos. Pero no eran mis ojos no eran verdes eran de un tono rojo carmesí intenso, el sobresalto tomo mi cuerpo y desperté jadeando.

-Pasa algo princesa?- me pregunto Jasper a mi lado Edward no había vuelto- que hora es- dije tratando de normalizar mi respiración- las 2- no ha vuelto verdad?-el solo negó.

-Quieres algo?- yo negué volviendo a recostarme en su pecho hasta quedarme dormida.

Me desperté a eso de las 8, estaba sola en mi cama por lo visto el no había vuelto las imágenes de mi sueño se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente con la convicción de averiguar que significaban esos ojos rojos me levante de la cama tome una ducha, lave mis dientes y baje a la cocina. Mama estaba ahí con Edward, cuando me sintió llegar se levanto de su silla y se acerco hasta mi.

-Lo siento muñeca no debí irme así- dijo acariciando mi mentón, no podía enojarme con el- no vuelvas dejarme dormir sola- me puse de puntitas dejando un beso en sus labios.

Desayune platicando con el y mama, Edward iba a llevarme al cementerio y decir que estaba ansiosa era poco. Lave mis dientes una vez tome una gorra mi bolso y Salí de la casa tomada dela mano de mi Bonito. El camino fue tranquilo, no quise tocar con el tema de mi sueño ya le preguntaría a Alice q significaba. Llegamos cerca de las 11 compre un ramo de rosas en la entrada mientras Edward estacionaba el auto.

Me coloque la gorra y camine en silencio con el unos cuantos metros, debajo de un frondoso árbol de roble estaba la lapida fría de mi verdadera madre estaba limpia y bien cuidada. Carlisle se había echo cargo de eso los últimos años y por lo que me habían dicho mi abuela venia de vez en cuando. Solté la mano de Edward y me arrodille en el pasto limpiando con mi mano unas hojas que había sobre ella.

Coloque las flores y me quede absorta en mis pensamientos, porque no había luchado por mi, porque decidió morir antes de estar conmigo. Porque sus padres nunca la apoyaron. Sentí a Edward tocar mi hombro.

-Quieres estar sola un rato muñeca- me pregunto acariciando mi rostro- si bonito- el asintió y dejo un beso en mis labios- te amo- y yo te amo muñeca- respondió dejándome sola.

Me senté en una posición mas cómoda abrazando mis rodillas una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, aunque no tengo recuerdos de ella me duele que este ahí bajo tierra. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí que alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba, gire mi rostro pero para mi sorpresa no era Edward quien se acercaba a mi si no una mujer.

Una mujer mayor de piel blanca como la mía y el cabello castaño muy parecido al mío, sus ojos se veían cansados y triste llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores blancas. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y los abrió de forma desmesurada me puse de pie como un resorte y limpie mis mejillas. Ella se acerco a mi situándose frente a mi sus ojos me estudiaban, yo estaba estática seria esa mujer mi abuela?

-Disculpe Srta. Pero que hace aquí la conozco?- pregunto ella entre cerrando los ojos, yo negué no hallaba las palabras en mi garganta. Trague grueso y me atreví a preguntar.

-Conocido usted a Renée?- pregunte agitada- claro era mi hija, mi única hija- susurro con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- y tu niña de donde conoces a mi hija.

Su voz esta llena de angustia como si sospechara algo.

-No puede ser, te pareces a ella- me dijo negando- no es imposible la hallaron sola- hablaba para si misma.

Cuando menos lo espere estaba a mi lado tomándome por la cintura.

-Es hora de irnos Bella- dijo halándome a su lado, yo tome su mano y me deje llevar.

Mientras caminaba sentía la mirada de esa mujer en mi espalda, me gire para mirarla observándome detenidamente acaso era verdad que me parecía a ella. Sospechara que soy quien soy, Edward abrió la puerta del coche para mi y dio la vuelta para sentarse del lado del piloto.

-Estas bien muñeca-pregunto quitando la gorra de mi cabeza para mirarme-Bonito esa mujer es mi abuela- afirme, lo mire a los ojos y asintió.

-Lo sospecha no es así?- volví a preguntar- así es Bella te pareces a tu madre en ciertas cosas físicas, supongo que ella noto algo mas- me dijo poniendo en marcha el coche.

El camino a casa lo hicimos en silencio mi cabeza estudiaba cada uno de los eventos que habían pasado hace solo unos minutos, esa mujer era mi abuela me parecía a ella y ella decía que yo me parecía a Renée. Necesitaba saber mas de ellos, saber que paso con sus padres, si nunca me buscaron o sintieron curiosidad por saber si siquiera había nacido viva.

Pero que pasaría con mi familia, si las autoridades superan que vivo que supondría eso para los Cullen. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos fui consiente de ello cuando Edward abrió la puerta para mi.

-Esta muy callada muñeca- susurro cerca de mi oído dejando un beso en mi mejilla, le sonreí y negué- no es nada bonito solo que lo que paso allá me ha dejado pensativa.

-No necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que esa cabecita tuya maquina- dijo tocando la punta de nariz- no pasara Bella estaremos bien, tu estarás bien si quieres saber mas de tu familia sabes que solo debes pedirlo.

Beso mis labios y me llevo de la mano dentro de casa, caminamos hasta la cocina y ahí estaba Esme sirviendo mi almuerzo la mire con detenimiento. Esta mujer daría su vida por mi me había protegido y querido como su hubiera nacido de su vientre, sus ojos encontraron los míos y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, me solté de Edward y corrí a sus brazos.

Ella me recibió con ellos abiertos y me acuno en su pecho como cuando era niña, meciéndome de un lado a otro, acaricio mi cabello con ternura. Con Esme no hacían falta las palabras ella sabia mejor que nadie como consolarme y aliviar mis pesares.

-Te amo mama- le dije mientras ella me apartaba y tomaba mi rostro en sus manos.

-Y yo te amo Isabella, tu llegaste para iluminar mi vida nuestras vida- me dijo dejando un beso en mis mejillas.

El saber que había perdido a mi verdadera madre era algo que quizá nunca superaría, pero haber encontrado esta familia que me amo desde el principio sin importar que no fuera de su especie. Ellos me habían dado la oportunidad de vivir de conocer lo que es tener padres amorosos, hermanos protectores y que me aman como yo a ellos, y encontrar el amor de mi vida bajo un mismo techo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola muñecas preciosas, tenemos un capitulo mas espero sea de su agrado.. Bella tiene el primer encuentro con su abuela la verdad no estoy muy segura que hacer con esta señora ustedes que opinan?<strong>

**Les envio un beso enorme muchas gracias x leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar algo nos leemos en el proximo, un beso las adoro! :***


End file.
